Nyonya Berambut Pink yang Kucintai
by Derago
Summary: Gensokyo telah runtuh, menghapus semua kehidupan, bahkan jiwa yang telah mati tidak dapat selamat. Hanya Ran satu-satunya yang hidup, tanpa nyonya nya ataupun shikigami disampingnya, dia melanjutkan hidup dalam kesunyian. Tapi ketika sebuah suara memohon untuk seorang pelayan, dia dengan mati-matian menjawabnya. CERITA MILIK DELUSIONALWEEB, INFORMASI LEBIH LANJUT DIDALAM CERITA


**Halo semuanya, seperti yang telah dijelaskan di summary cerita ini menarik dan aku memutuskan untuk menerjemahkan cerita ini bagi pembaca yang kurang fasih bahasa Inggrisnya, bagi yang bagus bahasa Inggrisnya mohon bantuannya untuk menunjukkan kesalahan-kesalahan kata dan akan kuperbaiki.** **Cerita ini bukan milikku, penulis aslinya Delusionalweeb (namanya lucu), jika dia memintaku untuk menghapus cerita ini akan segera kulakukan.**

 **Putus Asa**

154.

154 tahun terisolasi.

154 tahun Ran telah menunggu sesuatu, apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi dia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang akan terjadi, karena segalanya telah hilang.

Gensokyo telah jatuh.

Reruntuhan masa lalu mengelilinginya, kotor dan dekil yang cocok dengan peninggalan kuno, kekosongan semua kehidupan kecuali satu. Akan tetapi, si youkai rubah tetap bersih dan anggun, yang seharusnya semua pelayan dari semua tuan seperti demikian.

Tapi Ran tidak mempunyai seorang tuan, ataupun memiliki seorang pelayan. Walau dia pernah memiliki masing-masing satu.

Gaunnya yang berwarna putih terlihat bersih, absen dari semua kotoran di sekitarnya, kontras dengan dunia yang ditempati sekarang. Telinga rubahnya terekspos ke dunia, rambut keemasannya dengan ujung berwarna putih di atasnya.

Bukan karena dia bisa menunjukkannya ke siapapun.

Tidak ada yang dia bisa lakukan, tidak ada seorangpun untuk diajak bicara. Tidak ada manusia, youkai, atau bahkan arwah yang dia bisa ajak berinteraksi.

Hanya dia, dan ingatan disekelilingnya, mengingatkannya apa yang seharusnya terjadi.

Setiap hari lainnya sama, dia bangun, membuat sarapan dari apa yang tersisa, mandi, membersihkan, berpakaian dan merenung, berulang-ulang kali.

Satu-satunya yang menjaga dia waras adalah latihannya yang dia biasa lakukan ketika dia masih bersama dengan mantan tuannya, yang telah meninggal saat berusaha melindungi Gensokyo.

Dan dia.

Tapi Chen… oh, Chen. Dunia ini kejam, tidak menyisakan bahkan nekomata muda saat pemusnahan terjadi. Dia telah gagal melindungi tuannya, dia telah gagal melindungi shikigaminya.

Dia juga telah gagal sebagai seorang shikigami.

Bahkan immortal Hourai tidak dapat menjaga kehidupan abadi mereka, mereka tersapu seolah-olah tidak nyata sama sekali. Tidak ada seorang yang selamat dari keruntuhan, bahkan tidak tuannya, bahkan tidak immortal, tidak ada.

Tidak ada, kecuali dia.

Dan setiap hari, dia memohon. Untuk seseorang, apapun yang dia bisa mengabdi. Apakah dia akan menjadi budak, atau stok pembiakan ke lelaki mesum, dia lebih memilih semua itu ketimbang hidup di dalam lingkaran siksaan tanpa kesakitan yang tidak berhenti.

Dia tidak ingin sendirian.

Ran menangis diam, dia putus asa. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti tuannya yang dapat membuat gap dan bepergian antar dunia, atau apapun yang mirip. Dia terjebak disini, dengan reruntuhan Gensokyo menjadi teman satu-satunya.

Dia seharusnya menyerah saja.

Hingga 'sesuatu' terjadi.

Seolah-olah doanya terkabul, sebuah portal berwarna hijau muncul entah dari mana, dan ketika berdiri dengan agung. Ran hanya bisa menatap dengan mata lebar dan mulut terbuka.

Perhitungan berjalan di dalam benaknya, mensimulasi semua probabilitas yang dapat terjadi jika dia memasuki portal tersebut, memberikan harapan untuknya dan membuang beberapa keraguan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mengganggu pikirannya.

"Pelayanku yang hidup di suatu tempat di alam semesta yang luas ini…"

Suaranya adalah perempuan, dia mencatat. Sebuah suara seorang gadis muda, merapalkan semacam mantra jika didengar dari bentuk energi magis yang terkonsentrasi di sekitar portal.

"Pelayanku yang cantik, bijak, dan kuat…"

Namun, itu tadi seolah-olah seseorang dibelakang portal meminta untuk sesuatu muncul. Seolah-olah orang itu tahu bahwa itu sia-sia untuknya mencoba mantra, dia bisa merasakan emosi hilang harapan dan keputusasaan yang datang dari portal itu.

Tapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan gadis dibelakang portal itu, tidak. Dia akan muncul dihadapannya, memberikan ucapan selamat atas keberhasilannya, dia akan menjadi familiar gadis itu, shikigami nya.

Dan dia akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"... Dengarkan panggilanku, aku berharap dari lubuk hatiku dan berikan ke bimbinganku…"

Dan lalu dia berlari, tidak, dia melompat menuju portal seolah-olah menelan wujudnya, meninggalkan tempat yang dia panggil rumah untuk selama-lamanya.

"...dan muncullah!"

Dan dia muncul, di Halkeginia.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière tidak mengharapkan lebih dari ritualnya. Namun, disinilah dia, mati-matian merapalkan upacara pemanggilan sebuah familiar dengan harapan memanggil, apapun. Baik itu seekor naga atau atau beberapa makhluk kuno, jelek atau cantik. Walaupun, dia memanggil sesosok rakyat jelata dari tempat lain, dia dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Tapi dia tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun untuk keluar, sama seperti orang-orang lainnya, mengejek dan menertawakannya untuk bahkan mencoba untuk melakukannya.

"Pelayanku yang hidup di suatu tempat di alam semesta yang luas ini…"

Dia mulai merapalkan, mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah sebuah gambar persegi lima ditanah. Memperkuat tekad dan menyalurkannya melalui tongkatnya.

"...Pelayanku yang cantik, bijak, dan kuat…"

Persegi lima dibawah mulai bersinar dengan cahaya halus, menandakan bahwa rapalannya bekerja. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak hilang fokus akan tugasnya. Tatapan terkejut dari teman-teman sekolah dibelakangnya, pun, dia akan menghargainya untuk selama-lamanya.

"... Dengarkan panggilanku, aku berharap dari lubuk hatiku dan berikan ke bimbinganku…"

Jika dia memanggil sebuah familiar yang menakjubkan, maka dia akan bangga. Tidak akan pernah lagi dipanggil Zero, teman-teman sekolahnya akan menghormatinya, khususnya Zerbst. Serta memenangkan taruhannya dengan Kirche.

"... dan muncullah!"

Persegi lima yang tergambar ditanah mulai bersinar terang, akan menjadi sangat terang sampai dia dan teman-temannya melindungi mata mereka dari cahaya yang menyilaukan yang terpancar dari persegi lima.

Lalu meledak.

Asap menyelimuti seluruh lapangan, partikel hitam-abu dan debu membutakan pandangan si penyihir muda. Dia batuk dan mendesah, beberapa asap dari ledakan yang dia buat masuk ke paru-paruny, kelihatannya.

"Sialan Zero!" Sebuah suara dari seorang siswa yang dia tidak tahu, dan batuk darinya "Bisakah kau setidaknya membuat kesalahanmu kecil? Pakaianku menjadi kotor nih!"

Dia mengabaikan suara tersebut, lalu dengan panik mencari pusat dari sigil persegi lima yang awalnya bertempat, dan mencari familiarnya.

Tapi Louise tidak dapat melihat area dengan asap yang menyelimuti seluruh tempat dia tidak mempunyai sihir angin untuk meniup asap jauh-jauh.

Tapi orang lain melakukannya, dan mereka memanggil angin dan merapalnya, membersihkannya dari semua asap dan debu yang tadinya menyelimuti lapangan.

Dan pemandangan ditengah-tengah sigil yang diberikan kepadanya ketika dia melihatnya dengan kagum, adalah familiarnya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang, dengan sepasang telinga rubah yang memperlihatkan ketidakmanusiannya dengan sembilan ekor dibelakangnya. Dia memakai gaun putih yang unik dengan tabu biru dengan pola-pola aneh ditengah dadanya. Matanya pun berwarna emas dan tajam.

Tapi itu tidak membuat Louise lupa apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia telah memanggil seorang familiar.

Louise tidak tahu seberapa kuat familiar ini, yang dia tahu hanyalah dia telah berhasil merapalkan mantra. Latihan dan dan praktek telah membuahkan hasil, Brimir sepertinya telah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku memanggil seorang familiar..."

"Tentu anda melakukannya, Nona Valliere." Suara professornya, Jean Colbert, memberitahunya "Tapi anda tidak boleh hanya berdiri saja di sana, dimohon untuk membuat kontrak dengan familiar anda, dia nampaknya kebingungan.

"Te-tentu saja, Professor" dan berjalan kecil membentuk kontrak antara tuan dengan pelayan.

Setelah dia berada didekat wanita bertelinga rubah makhluk mirip manusia, si familiar terlihat menatap sekitar, mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang. Lalu pandangannya jatuh ke dia, dia merasakan dingin di punggungnya.

Tapi familiarnya hanya tersenyum, dan membuka mulutnya.

"Nona Valliere, apakah anda nyonya baru saya, mungkin?"

Si familiar berbicara tanpa kegirangan sedikitpun, tetapi, dia tetap tenang disepanjang celoteh teman-teman sekolahnya dengan melipat tangannya didepannya.

Itu saja, membuat Louise sangat terkejut. DIa tidak menyangka sesosok familiar humanoid dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa sesosok familiar dapat berbicara.

Louise benar-benar telah memanggil sesuatu yang spesial.

Kendati, apa yang dia maksud dengan tuan 'baru'?

Dia menyingkirkan pikiran itu, dia mempunyai sebuah kontrak menunggu untuk dibuat.

Sebelum dia menyadarinya, atau bahkan menyuarakannya. Familiarnya sudah meringkuk

Setinggi tinggi badannya dan menatap mukanya dengan senyuman yang masih utuh, Louise menyadari bahwa familiarnya lebih tinggi dari dia yang mana itu sangat jelas. Tapi, dia memperkirakan tingginya setidaknya sama tingginya dengan Nona Loungeville, sekretarisnya kepala sekolah.

"Nona Valliere, dimohon membuat kontrak dengan familiar anda, kita tidak punya cukup waktu yang tersisa.

Oh, benar. Dia mengangguk ke professornya dan melihat kembali ke yang akan menjadi familiarnya dengan muka datar.

Dia menutup kedua matanya, dan merapalkan sekali lagi.

Si familiar hanya menatapnya, seolah-olah mempelajari penampilan dan personalitas.

"Nama aku Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon dari lima kekuatan elemental, berkatilah makhluk yang rendah hati ini, dan jadikanlah dia familiarku."

Dia menghentikan rapalannya, dan mencium familiarnya.

Si familiar hanya berdiri, mata terbuka lebar ke nona barunya. Sepertinya dia telah menyadari bahwa kontrak familiar dibentuk berbeda dari tanah kelahirannya.

Lalu rasa sakit datang, dia mendesis seolah-olah rasa sakit terbakar ditubuhnya akan hilang. Saat rasa sakit itu masih ada, sajak-sajak mulai terbentuk disekitar belakang tangannya, simbol-simbol yang mengandung kata-kata mewakili familiar dan tuan, bersinar setelah selesai. Ketika rasa sakitnya telah hilang, sinar yang bersinar yang muncul dari belakang tangannya mulai menghilang. Dan menyisakan sebuah hubungan antara familiar dan nona.

Dan tugas telah diselesaikan, satu set penuh familiar dan tuan di pemanggilan familiar musim semi Akademi.

"Selamat atas kesuksesan anda dalam kontrak familiar, Nona Vallière. Walaupun, anda telah gagal di mantra sihir lainnya, anda telah berhasil dalam melakukan pemanggilan dan menjalinnya."

Profesor Colbert menyuarakan analisa dia ke penyihir muda.

"Karena sekarang kita telah menyelesaikan ritual Pemanggilan Familiar Musim Semi . Semuanya, terkecuali Nona Vallière, dapat pergi menuju kelas selanjutnya! Semoga anda semua memiliki hari yang indah bersama familiar anda." Dengan itu, Profesor Colbert berjalan menjauh dari murid lainnya, seiring mereka berjalan menuju asrama mereka, dan menuju familiarnya Louise.

Louise, disamping itu, menatap ke familiarnya. Familiar dia sendiri, kesuksesan pertama dia. Dia telah membentuk sebuah kontrak dengan benar tanpa sebuah ledakan! Entah dia merasa beruntung, atau Brimir telah mengasihani dia dengan memberikan… ini.

Familiarnya bukan elf, ataupun wingman. Dia tidak mempunyai telinga runcing,atau sayap dipunggungnya atau lengan. Apa yang dapat dipastikan bahwa familiarnya bukan manusia, adalah sepasang telinga rubah diatas kepalanya. Itu terlihat lembut dan membaur baik dengan warna rambutnya.

"Nona Vall- Nyonya"?

Louise berhenti merenung oleh suara familiarnya, menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

Tapi dia telah memanggilnya 'nyonya', meskipun tidak jarang untuk seoran familiar mengakui tuan mereka. Makhluk cerdas disamping itu, berbeda. Ada kasus ketika seorang penyihir memanggil manticore sebagai familiarnya, tapi tidak menerima tuannya langsung. Seseorang harus membuktikan diri mereka lebih kuat dari familiar didalam pertarungan dan mengalahkannya untuk seekor manticore menerima pemanggil mereka sebagai tuan mereka.

Dia tahu ini karena ibunya, Karin si Angin Kencang, memiliki seekor manticore sebagai familiarnya. Dan gelar 'Angin Kencang' tidak ditampilkan sebagai pertunjukkan. Itu mengartikan kekuatan dan wibawa ibunya hanya dengan menyebut namanya, orangnya sendiri juga cukup kuat untuk menaklukkan seekor manticore.

Bahkan kemudian, familiar-familiar seperti itu tidak dapat berbicara bahasa karena mereka tidak mempunyai pita suara yang kompleks yang manusia miliki sejak dilahirkan.

Walaupun wingmen mempunyai paras seperti manusia dengan pita suara dan anatomi manusia, tak terkecuali sayap, mereka tidak cukup pintar untuk mengolah bahasa dasar. Elf tidak dihitung, karena mereka musuh terbesar umat manusia selama beratus-ratus tahun.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan familiarnya Louise? Dia bisa berbicara bahasa manusia dan memiliki kesopanan untuk memakai pakaian, cara dia berperilaku sama seperti pembantu ketika berdiri tidak lebih dari jarak tuannya. Bagaimanapun caranya, itu berarti dia sudah terlatih menjadi seorang pembantu atau sudah menjadi. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti adalah; dia mungkin bukanlah seekor rubah yang normal.

Alasannya? Rubah tidak memiliki sembilan ekor, ataupun terlihat seperti manusia dan bertingkah seperti manusia.

"Nyonya, karena saya telah menjadi kepunyaan anda mulai dari sekarang. Saya harus mengucapkan selamat atas kesuksesan anda mengikat saya sebagai familiar anda, adalah kegembiraanku melihat anda sebagai nyonya saya. Apa perintah anda?"

Dan rubah tidak selalu penurut, juga tidak tuan mereka.

Mungkin familiarnya berbeda, dia butuh waktu untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk lebih tahu lebih dalam. Louise tahu bahwa dia adalah familiar yang sangat unik, mungkin satu diantara lainnya.

Sebelum dia memerintahkan familiarnya untuk mengikuti dia ke kamarnya, Profesor Colbert mengganggu dia.

"Oh, sebelum anda pergi, Nona Vallière. Bolehkah saya melihat sebentar sajak familiar anda?" Profesor Colbert bertanya. Louise menatap dia untuk sementara waktu dan bergeser untuk membuka jalan untuk profesornya ke familiarnya.

Sementara itu, familiarnya hanya melihat dia tanpa ekspresi. Menatap dia seolah-olah untuk mempertimbangkan, menghitung bagaimana cara dia berurusan dengannya.

Namun Colbert, hanya mendehem dan berbicara "Permisi, maukah anda mengizinkan saya melihat-"

"Tidak."

Hanya untuk dipotong oleh humanoid bertelinga rubah.

Si Profesor tercengang untuk sementara, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangani yang mungkin saja familiar humanoid, yang bisa berbicara. "Saya minta maaf jika tadi terlalu mendadak, tapi saya ingin melihat sajak yang ada ditanganmu. Itu tidak terlihat yang biasanya-"

"Kau bukan nyonyaku, aku bukan familiarmu. Kau tidak punya wewenang untuk memerintahku." Lagi, si familiar menolak permohonan dia.

"Familiar!" Kali ini, suaranya Louise.

"Ya nyonya?" si manusia setengah rubah menyentak tatapannya kembali ke nyonyanya dan menunggu perintah darinya, yang mana membuat nyonya nya sedikit terkejut.

Melihat familiarnya tidak berbicara apapun, dia memerintahkan familiarnya. "Familiar, bisakah kamu… uh, bisakah kamu mengizinkan dia untuk melihat tanganmu?"

Si youkai menatap nyonya nya dengan ragu-ragu, lalu kembali ke professor sekaligus memberikan tangan kirinya ke professor dengan belakang tangan menghadapnya.

"Yang… satu lagi."

Dia menurut, si familiar mengangkat tangan kanannya ke professor dengan perlakuan yang sama. Dia menunggu professor untuk mempelajari sajak-sajaknya.

Profesor Colbert mencoba memegang tangan kanannya untuk melihat sajak-sajak lebih dekat, hanya membuat si wanita rubah tegang. Melihat ini, professor menarik tangannya dan hanya menggunakan matanya untuk melihat sajak-sajak terukir di belakang tangan familiar.

"Menarik sekali…" si profesor akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Aku pernah melihat sajak-sajak ini sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak pernah mengerti apa…" dia bergumam sampai dua gadis tersebut tidak mendengar apa yang dua bicarakan.

"Ah! Kumohon, izinkan aku untuk membuat sketsa di buku catatanku supaya aku bisa-"

"Hanya jika nyonya ku mengizinkanmu."

Sekali lagi, dia memotong profesor dengan ekspresi suram, dia memindahkan tangannya dari pandangan professor.

Dan Profesor Colbert tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali mendesah dengan kecewa, kelihatannya si familiar terlalu setia dengan nyonya nya, mungkin sedikit berlebihan sampai-sampai menjadi menyebalkan. Sekarang, sepertinya dia harus mengandalkan Louise jika dia ingin setidaknya sedikit sketsa sajak-sajak yang mendetail untuk dipelajari, atau apapun dari familiarnya.

Dia melihat siswinya, Louise tampaknya mengerti.

"Familiar, berikan beliau izin untuk menggambar sajak-sajakmu."

Dia memerintah, familiarnya menuruti dan menunjukkan kembali tangan kanannya.

Colbert mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan sebatang arang pendek lalu mencoret-coret setiap detail sajak-sajak yang dia pahami di punggung tangan familiarnya Louise. Walaupun, prosesnya cukup membuat gugup ketika si familiar menatap tajam ke kepala botaknya profesor.

Dan setelah dia selesai, dia menarik tangan kanannya.

Cukup membuat cemas Louise.

"Terima kasih, Nona Vallière, dan anda juga… Nona…?"

Hanya waktu ini si rubah tidak meminta izin nyonyanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan professor, dia menyebut namanya ke professor dan Louise.

"Panggil aku Ran Yakumo, tapi untuk anda, nyonya ku. Anda bisa memanggil saya sesuka anda."


End file.
